You're With Who
by 2wierdoswithabank
Summary: When Kelsi's diary is read meyhem ensues among the gang. All the couples are confused about who they like and should be with. Lots of DRAMA! Will they ever sort out their love lives? CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. Kelsi's Diary

**You're With Who?**

**By: 2wierdoswithabank (aka, you go girl and lol925)**

**Disclaimer: We sadly do not own High School Musical. If we did, we would be scarily rich. **

**A/n: In this story, each chapter is in a different person in the gang's point of view. (POV) The first POV is Kelsi's. **

**A/n: This is Monday of the second week of school. The gang is in senior year and they are all friends including Sharpay and Ryan.**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Kelsi's POV**

"Like, oh my gosh!" shouted Megan the head cheerleader.

"What?" squealed her two friends Alice and Katie. (Also cheerleaders)

"One of the best couples at East High is totally over," she replied.

"No way not Gabi and Troy!" exclaimed Alice.

"Nope, keep guessing!" she said.

"Don't leave us hanging just tell us!" Katie said impatiently.

"Jason and Kelsi broke up!" Megan shouted.

"Well, I knew they wouldn't last. Kelsi is such a drama geek and Jason is one of the coolest kids in school. Puh-lease, they couldn't last forever," said Alice.

"You are so kidding. They are perfect for each other. What could break them apart?" said Katie.

"Well, not much could, except Kelsi's diary" she responded.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I could hear the whispers all around me. Most of them were true, but I heard some freaky ones. For example, someone said that aliens abducted Jason and he blamed me. Or something like that, it was weird. I could still remember the break up vividly from Saturday night.

**Flashback**

"_Kelsi, Jason is up in your room. I told him to wait there until you came back from your piano lesson," my mom told me._

_I slowly walked up the steps into my room to see Jason reading a book. Then, I realized that wasn't any old book. It was my book. My diary! _

"_Jason, what in the world are you doing?" I questioned fiercely._

"_Um… it was lying open and my curiosity got the best of me," he stammered._ _He put his head down, as not to look at me, so his face was in my diary. "You like who?" he yelled._

"_Well, you're paying the price for reading my personal things. You had no right at all to read that. I thought I could trust you, but I guess not," I said faltering._

"_Well what about me? You had no right to write that. I thought we were together," he said._

"_Yes I did Jason, and the world doesn't revolve around you," I sneered. _

_"Well the world doesn't revolve around Chad either," he remarked and stormed out of the door_

_Why did my feelings have to interfere with my relationship, I asked myself. I sadly sighed and fell onto my bed. That night I cried myself to sleep._

**End Flashback**

I slowly walked to homeroom. I was totally dreading it, because everyone in the gang would be there. I luckily got to class right before the bell rang and no one was able to say anything to me. Ms. Darbus ranted on about cell phones and mentioned auditions for the fall "musicale." How I got to the rest of my classes until lunch was a complete and utter mystery to me.

I was dreading lunch. I would have to face my friends and Jason. "Hey Kelsi, come over here and sit with us," Gabi said beckoning to a table. Taylor looked at me moodily and I knew to prepare for the worst, but first Gabi tried to comfort me. "Are you ok Kelsi? I know hearing the whole school talk about you must be hard," she said.

"Yeah! I wonder what Chad thinks of me now," I murmured.

"Oh Kelsi, I know feelings can be tough, but you'll get through it, really," she comforted.

"Gabriella, how can you be taking sides with that witch?" Taylor yelled. Gabi looked afraid, because she had never seen this side of her best friend.

"Taylor, I think you need to calm down. It is not like Kelsi meant any harm," she said.

"Harm? I think she did a little bit more than harm Gabi!" she screamed. "Also, wondering why would you let her sit here? I say she is definitely not wanted here!" she said building her fury.

Turning her attention to me, she glared. "You are a freak Kelsi!" she roared, "Are you trying to ruin my love life or something?" With that everyone in the cafeteria, including the teachers gawked.

"I am sure she has an explanation Tay," Gabi supplied.

"No, I don't want an explanation from her," screamed Taylor

"Hi, um what's going on?" greeted a very confused Chad.

"You're so kidding Chad. You are telling us that you don't know?" Sharpay laughed.

"She's the problem" Taylor declared.

"Okay, I don't think I want to hear it from you Tay, and I don't think I'm going to get an answer from you. Gabi?" Chad explained.

"Well on Saturday Jason was at Kelsi's as usual and well before she got home he well found her diary and read it," explained Gabi.

"Taylor fits into this how," questioned Chad.

"Um...she doesn't exactly like Jason." Gabi stammered.

"And?"

"Um...well...I guess...um..."

"I like you ok!" I screamed running into the girl's bathroom.

I felt bad about Jason, because I had crushed him. I did not go back to the cafeteria for lunch. I camped out in the bathroom until English.

When I got to class no one talked to me, but I received a weak smile from Chad. The next period was free period, which I was dreading. My composition had been picked for the fall musical, so I had to be at the auditions.

"Kelsi, I need to talk to you now. Can we go in here?" he urgently muttered gesturing to an empty classroom. I nodded and followed him into the classroom.

"Is what you said true?" Chad questioned.

"Yes it is, and Jason did read that out of my diary. I have liked you since high school started. Taylor only knew that you existed as a lunkhead basketball boy like Troy. Yet, I felt like I could see the real Chad Danforth under all that basketball. Then, Gabi came and we formed little couples. When Jason asked me to be his girlfriend, I accepted, because it was the first time, anyone had liked me more than just a friend. I don't know if you have ever noticed, but I've never told him that I loved him," I slowly whispered as Chad listened intently.

"You are a really great person, but I...I...only like you as a good friend," he stammered. I really wished that at that moment he was lying.

"I always knew that, but I let my feelings get the best of me," I responded.

"I think I better go find Taylor. Oh, and I am glad we talked. I'll try to get Taylor to act a little more civil, because I think she scared everyone," he joked

"Good luck with that," I said with a small laugh.

I hurried over to drama because I was already two minutes late.

Now, Ms. Darbus is a very theatrical woman, so if you mess up she makes a drama out of it. Boy, had I messed up and she was not going to let me forget it. She would tell me I shouldn't have been Jason's girlfriend if I didn't really want to and I should've told Chad how I felt about him as a freshman.

"Kelsi, chop chop, you're late," remarked Ms. Darbus. I ran to the piano and got out my music.

Everyone tried out and I noticed many new faces. The auditions weren't half as bad as I had expected. Although, Ms. Darbus sidely mentioned that I was deceitful, cruel, had bad intentions etc.

With 5 minutes, left to spare Jason rushed into the auditorium. "Ms. Darbus, I don't want to be in the musical, but I would like to sing a song for everyone," he said. To my surprise, Ms. Darbus accepted, but I think she did it out of pity.

"Certainly, go ahead here is a microphone," she answered. **(A/N: to let everyone know lol925 wrote this song by herself. If you're a friend of lol925 or you go girl she'll sing it for you if you want. If not sorry and good luck figuring out the tune lol)**

_Heartbroken, heartbroken, heartbroken_

_There once was a girl_

_To which I said I love you_

_There once was a girl_

_To which I said will you be my girl_

_She sweetly said of course_

_But now...but now...I wish she said no_

_Heartbroken_

_She tore out my heart_

_Ripped it to pieces_

_And now it can't be repaired_

_I just can't think_

_My brain is to muddled_

_And I got no heart to feel with_

_Heartbroken_

_She went to another man_

_And asked for his heart_

_He turned her down and now she's got no one_

_But I won't stand by her side_

_Why can't anyone like me for all that I have_

_Why can't I simply be loved just for who I am_

_Heartbroken_

_She tore out my heart_

_Ripped it to pieces_

_And now it can't be repaired_

_I just can't think_

_My brain is to muddled_

_And I got no heart to feel with_

_Heartbroken_

_She's making me cry_

_Crying on the inside, crying on the outside_

_I am trying to be a man_

_But it just ain't working out_

_All I asked for was a little love_

_But she'd rather see me ache_

_Heartbroken_

_She tore out my heart_

_Ripped it to pieces_

_And now it can't be repaired_

_I just can't think_

_My brain is to muddled_

_And I got no heart to feel with_

_Heartbroken_

_All I can say is_

_All I can say is_

_You've left me_

_Heartbroken, heartbroken, heartbroken_

The whole audience rippled in applause.

"Jason, that is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard," exclaimed Ms. Darbus.

"Oh, thanks Ms. Darbus. I wrote it myself. When I am feeling deep emotion I express it through music," he replied.

"Well, good for you. Now, are you sure you don't want to be in the musical," she questioned.

"Yeah, I am positive, but I just wanted to you know give out a message," he answered.

"Ok, well everyone go run along to class now," she stated.

Terrific, I thought to myself. Not only had I and the auditioners heard the song, but the gang had too. Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan were trying out for the musical, so everyone came to cheer them on. Oh well, I survived most of the day as best as I could.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I hoped you liked it a lot! It will take awhile for the two of us to get the next chapter out, because we have to send the copy back and forth. In addition, we have homework to deal with, because we started 6th grade. Well please review for us!


	2. The Kiss

**You're With Who?**

**By: 2wierdoswithabank (aka you go girl and lol925)**

**Disclaimer: We sadly do not own High School Musical. If we did, we would be scarily rich. **

**A/N: In this chapter it is in Zeke's POV. It takes place right where we left off. We are very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. We have both been busy and lol925 has been working on her story ****His Passions****. Thanks for waiting patiently and thank you to Randomly Smurfy and BTJSRADAD for reviewing. **

**HSM**

**Zeke's POV**

The gang and I trudged out of the theatre to go to class. Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, and I were going to chemistry and the rest of the gang went to world history.

"Hey Jason, that was some song," I said, because I didn't know how else to put it.

"Thanks Zeke, like I said I just wanted to get the message out to _someone_," he responded stressing his last word. He was obviously talking about Kelsi, man he was bummed.

"Anyway, we better hurry or we'll be late to chemistry," Sharpay exclaimed.

"See you four later," Chad replied as him and the rest of the gang left.

"I hope we don't have a big project in class today, because I have so much other homework," I complained.

"You four are late!" called the shrill voice of Ms. Biol the chemistry teacher.

"Sorry, we were running late from the auditions of the fall musical," Sharpay muttered.

"No excuses! If this happens again it will be detention for all of you. Now sit down before I change my mind," she said. All of us hurriedly scuttled to our seats. Throughout the lesson, she droned on and half the class was asleep.

"Now, I will be pairing you up for the big project I've been going on about," she said. "Everyone jerked up except for a couple of kids. At the sound of _project,_ everyone was worried. Oh man I really hope I'm not with Kelsi she is so out of it and Millicent's just… Millicent.

"Now Zeke, you will be paired up with Kelsi and Jason you'll be with Sharpay," she stated assigning them.

"I turned around to Kelsi, and said at least I have you as a partner, if I had a project and I was stuck with Millicent Blundreson I don't know what I would do," I whispered.

"Yeah, same here," Kelsi replied giggling.

"I was just wondering if we could research for our project with Sharpay and Jason, I know you aren't on good terms with hi …"

"I don't want to talk about him" muttered Kelsi.

"Okay but I really want to work with Sharpay? " I pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him," she murmured.

"That's fine, you don't have to."

"Just come to my house 30 minuets before we meet with Jason and Sharpay that is if we do, and we can get started working on the project."

"Now class you are dismissed, and get working on those projects. They are going to be due on Friday and you have to present them to the rest of the class," Mrs. Biol said as the bell ending the period rang.

"Finally, this class was such a bore today!" exclaimed Jason to Sharpay. Only, he said it a little too loud. If looks could kill Mrs. Biol would have killed him. He missed a detention sentence by grabbing his books and running out of the room.

"Sharpay, wait up don't go to your locker yet!" I said as we were splitting up after class.

"What is it Zeke?" she asked.

"Well, I was just thinking. It really sucks that Kelsi and Jason broke up. Maybe if we worked on the project together. As in you, Kelsi, Jason, and . If they worked together maybe they'll realize why they got together in the first place," I said.

"I just don't know if they will agree." Sharpay responded.

"Well Kelsi already said ok" Zeke explained.

"Ok, well Jason and I were meeting at 4:30 so how about you guys come over at 5:00"

"Sure, see you then" Zeke said.

"Well I got to jet sweetie, bye!" Zeke called after Sharpay as Jason and I made our way to basketball practice.

Ten minutes later all the guys had changed and were on the basketball court.

"I am very confident in our team this year and hopefully we can make it to the championships again for another victory!" exclaimed Coach Bolton.

In response, Chad did the team chant we when everyone shouted Wildcats!

"Now, we have our first game on Friday and I want you to bring your family, friends, girlfriends, and whoever you want to cheer you guys on!" Coach Bolton exclaimed.

"Whatever, it's not like Kelsi ever came to our games," snarled Jason to Troy.

"Jason, you hooked up with her after basketball season was over," Troy replied.

"Whatever, she wasn't that great of a girlfriend anyway," Jason replied.

"Troy, Jason, no talking back there. Now we are going to start practice with some lay-ups and then some suicides!" Coach Bolton shouted.

Everyone really went at it and worked hard during practice.

"Well we're done boys, go hit the shower," Mr. Bolton told everyone.

"Sharpay and I were thinking that it would be easiest if we all researched and worked on the project together, you, Sharpay, Kelsi and me. But we'll have to present in our pairs, duh. So Kelsi and I are going over to Sharpay's house at 5:00. Okay?"

"I don't really care, sure," responded Jason.

"So, the whole team is going to go get some ice cream from Coldstone before we go home. Do you two want to come?" Benjamin, one of the guys on the team asked Jason and me.

"I'd love to, but Mrs. Biol assigned us a report and both of us are going to work on it," I replied for the both of us.

"That sucks, Mrs. Biol is so mean. Well, good luck on your project," Benjamin said.

"Talk about it" said Jason.

"I am going to drop off my stuff at home and then I go to Kelsi's house, so see you at 5:00," I said.

Jason nodded and I picked up my bag and headed for my car. I got there in a second and hopped in. A couple minutes later I got there and dropped off my stuff.

"Hi," I called

She smiled and let me in. Half an hour later we were ready to go to Sharpay's house.

"Her house is huge compared to mine," Kelsi stated as she gazed at the house.

"The first time I came over I almost got lost," I laughed.

Kelsi rang the doorbell and Mrs. Evans answered the door.

"Hi, you two are here to work on that project with Sharpay right?" Mrs. Evans remarked cheerily. We both nodded as we stepped into the house.

"Zeke it has been to long since you came over here. You should come over more often," she suggested.

"Yeah… um…Where is Sharpay?" I asked.

"She and Jason are in her room. Go on right up. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Zeke are here!" she informed us and shouted to Sharpay.

"Thanks mom, tell them to come up," she shouted back.

We headed up the stairs. As I opened the door I to her room, I was completely and utterly shocked at what I saw.

To my surprise, I saw Sharpay and Jason **kissing**. Sharpay pulled away quickly.

"Zeke, this is not what it looks like," Sharpay murmured.

"Sharpay, that's what everybody says. I thought you had changed, and that I meant something to you. I didn't think you would kiss one of my best friends who just broke up with his girlfriend. I don't think I can ever trust you again," I whispered and Sharpay turned pale.

"Jason, I should have known you would have done something like this. You are cold and heartless. I bet you said something stupid to Sharpay to maker her kiss you just to spite _me_," Kelsi said outraged.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT TOOK MOTHS TO GET OVER GIRLS!" Kelsi screamed.

"I…"

"Kelsi, can we go now?" I muttered.

"Of course, were leaving!" she said glaring at Sharpay and Jason.

We walked downstairs slowly.

"Do you still want to work on our project today?" she questioned. I shook my head no.

Mrs. Evans saw us come down. "What are you two doing down here again?" she questioned worriedly. She wasn't sure if something was wrong.

"I have a family emergency and Zeke realized he had something important to do. We will work on our project later," Kelsi fibbed.

"Well, I hope everything will be alright," she replied solemnly.

"Bye," we chorused and walked out the door.

Once we were out of the house, I sighed. "I can't believe she did that to me. I thought she threw her ice queen reputation in the trash," I murmured.

"Things look pretty dismal now, but hopefully they'll look better from tomorrow's perspective," she said.

**Sorry that it took so extremely long hopefully it won't take as long to write the next one. I hope that chapter was worth the wait. Were you surprised that Sharpay did that? What did you think of Zeke's pov? Leave a review with comments, questions, suggestions, and constructive criticism. **


End file.
